Multiverse Mash-Up
Multiverse Mash-Up is a 2D crossover fighting game created by Capcom and Netherrealm Studios. It will be available on Nintendo Switch,X-Box One X,Playstation 4 Pro and PC (Steam). Gameplay (will be adden soon) Characters Multiverse Mash-Up is planned to be the biggest crossover that ever exist with 350 playbable characters from different companies. the Roster can be divided up in the 3 categories videogames,comics and movies. Some characters have alternatve forms where you can choose wich version of the character you want to play. Stages These are the Stages in Multiverse Mash-Up Modes * Arcade Mode in the Arcade Mode,you fight against 11 characters randomly chosen from the main roster,on the 12th stage you fight against the Grim Reaper,the main villain of the Story Mode. * Story Mode The Story Mode is similar to the Story Mode from Injustice 2. between the cutscenes,you fight against other characters or bosses. This is the Story of Multiverse Mash-Up: The Story Mode is similar to the Story Mode from Injustice 2. between the cutscenes,you fight against other characters or bosses. This is the Story of Multiverse Mash-Up: The Grim Reaper,a Deity who was born outside of the Multiverses,fused 3 of the biggest Multiverses in to 1 big planet with the Help of Pandora's Box,now he qnd is partner who calls himself "the Revevenant" are trying to collect other powerfull artefacts from the different universes in order to conquer the new created planet,he recruit some of the villains from the different universes to do his work. Now the heroes from the different universes must working together in order to defeat the Grim Reaper and his army of villains. * Online Mode You Can Play in Online Matches against players from the whole world to see who is the best of them all. * Training Mode Here you can try out the movesets and super moves of the 350 playable characters. *Boss Mode In this mode,you can fight against all the bosses from the Story Mode at once. You fight against them in random order,but the final boss will always be the Grim Reaper. *Create a Mii Fighter An extra mode,where you can create a Mii Fighter similar to super smash bros,with 4 different variations, you can create a Mii Brawler,Mii Swordfighter,Mii Gunner and Mii Mage. The Miii Fighters will have an extra slot on the character select screen and doesn't count to the original 350 characters on the the main roster. DLC Characters These characters are available as downloadable content for Multiverse Mash-Up. DLC Packs The DLC Packs contain characters and stages for Multiverse Mash-Up. Story Pack These Pack contains an original playable character,a short Story Mode similar to Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep, with 10 new Boss Fights. the sinister 6 DLC Pack these DLC pack contains members of the sinister 6,a villain group from the Spider-Man Universe. x-Men DLC Packs These 2 DLC packs contains characters from the X-Men franchise,each pack has 5 X-Men characters. DLC Pack 1: DLC Pack 2: Trivia The first name for the game was Dimensions Collided,it was later changed to Multiverse Mash-Up due to another game that Netherrealm Studios worked on with "Dimensions" in the name (wich is cancelled).